Until death do us part
by fairy-dust3
Summary: So how did they die? Had one killed the other and then, in a fit of guilt and grief, turned to gun on themselves? If so, which one was the murderer? Or, was this a double suicide?
1. What do we have?

*Okay, so this is an odd fic and I dunno how I'm gonna go about doing this – but I hope to actually finish this one, unlike the others I've written! Please R&R and be nice! Any errors, medical or character wise, I apologise for.* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MARCI SANTOS, MARK RICHARD, GRACE WEIR AND MATTHEW DI MARCO. I WISH I OWNED GORAN VISNJIC BUT, ALAS, THAT IS NOT THE CASE.  
****************** WHODUNNIT? It was one of the biggest mysteries in the history of Cook County, maybe of Chicago. At midnight on 23rd April 2003, gunshots were heard in an apartment, and, frightened for the safety of herself and her children, as well as that of the people in the apartment, neighbour Marci Santos called the police. When they arrived, just before one, police officers Mark Richards, Grace Weir and Matthew Di Marco found the bodies of two people, mid-thirties, it was assumed, both with gunshots to the head. The door was locked from the inside and had had to been opened by force by the three police officers, so neither the man nor the woman had been killed by someone entering from the hallway of the building. Nor was there any sign of a forced entry thrugh the windows, or a struggle of any kind.  
  
So how did they die? Had one killed the other and then, in a fit of guilt and grief, turned to gun on themselves? If so, which one was the murderer? Or, was this a double suicide? There was only one gun, but finger prints belonging to both of the deceased were found, and both sets of fingerprints were fresh.  
  
On the table there was a nice meal, candles, wine. The meal was half eaten, the candles, burning themselves down, the wine, partially gone. On one of the glasses was lipstick. Both of the dead were dressed up as if this were a special occasion, the woman in a short, red, figure hugging dress, the man in slacks and a crisp white shirt.  
  
Friends of the couple could not explain it. Nor could co workers, relatives, neighbours. They all wished to, and strived to. But the mystery remained. Exactly how had Luka Kovac and Abby Lockhart died? 


	2. John Carter

JOHN CARTER  
  
"Dr Carter, I understand that this has all been very upsetting for you," Grace gently probed, "But it is necessary for me to ask you some questions."  
  
The young doctor nodded mutely. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which, considering the circumstances, was a possibility.  
  
"What were your relationships with the deceased?"  
  
"Um, we worked together. Luka, Dr Kovac, was an attending and Abby was a nurse. Luka and I weren't that close, we were associates at best. I was good friends with Abby though. She is...was...a recovering alcoholic, and I am a recovering drug addict. We went to AA meetings together, she was my sponser and I was hers."  
  
"Was there anything different with either of them on that day?"  
  
Carter thought back. "No. They both seemed fine, normal, very happy. They were engaged. Luka had proposed on Valentine's day and Abby had said yes.They were very happy together, very in love. They were going to get married in August. The day they...died...was Luka's birthday. He turned thirty eight. Abby was thirty two."  
  
"Were they having any problems in their relationship, or otherwise?"  
  
Carter shook his head. "I don't think so. It all seemed great. I don't know about Luka, but Abby would've told me if anything was wrong."  
  
"And both of them seemed happy?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Thank you Dr Carter. If you think of anything that might be able to aid us in our investigation be sure to tell us."  
  
He stood up and shook the female police officers hand. "I will. Thank you." 


	3. Dave Malucci

*Yes, Dave is back, I love him very much and refuse to leave him out of a story!* *sorry for the original formatting of this chapter*  
  
DAVE MALUCCI  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The receptionist looked over at the young man. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Officer Mark Richards."  
  
"Can I get your name?"  
  
"Dave Malucci."  
  
"Alright, Mr Malucci. I'll call him and see if he can see you now."  
  
Dave stood anxiously by the desk, while the recpetionist spoke in her nasal voice on the phone. After a few minutes, she smiled at Dave. "Officer Richards will see you now. His office is down the hall and on the left."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dave followed her instructions and found the office, knocking apprehensively on the door.  
  
"Come in," called out a male voice.  
  
Dave did so. "Hi."  
  
"You must be Mr Malucci. Sit down."  
  
Dave sat.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um...I read in the paper about Luka Kovac and Abby Lockhart and I figured you could use any help you can get."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Hmm, kinda. I used to work with them at County General. I still hung out with Luka now and again, watch a game, have a beer. You know." "Yea I know."  
  
"They were real sweet together. Little and large. He was real protective of Abby."  
  
"Protective? Jealous?"  
  
"Maybe. He sometimes got a bit jealous of how close she was to Carter, but I 'spose that's a given."  
  
"Did Dr Kovac have a jealous nature?"  
  
"Nah, not really. He just got a bit sulky."  
  
"Had Dr Kovac ever been violent towards anyone?"  
  
Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um...when they first started going out...maybe a year and a half ago, this mugger attacked Luka and Abby. Luka killed him. He didn't mean to," Dave hurried on. "He only meant to stop him from hurting them, but he killed him."  
  
"Other than that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Never got violent with Miss Lockhart?"  
  
"Hell no. He wouldn't. He couldn't."  
  
"I see. Is there anything else?"  
  
"They...they both had..."  
  
"Both had what, Mr Malucci?" Mark urged.  
  
"Issues."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Abby had a shitty childhood, and a shitty marriage. And Luka...his family died. His wife and children. All his friends."  
  
"Oh. How long ago was this?"  
  
"Three, four years."  
  
"Okay. One last thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you happen to know if either of them were engaged in affairs?"  
  
"No. Not in their characters. Neither of them."  
  
"Thank you Mr Malucci." 


	4. The Funeral

THE FUNERAL  
  
It was a sunny afternoon at the beginning of May. The staff of County General were gathered outside the church, along with a few of Luka and Abby's friends from elsewhere, Abby's mother and brother, and a tall, dark haired man no one knew.  
  
Carter stood with Susan, Kerry, Elizabeth and Chuni, one armed looped around the blonde woman's shoulder, as they stood mutely, none of them being able to find words.  
  
"Is that Malucci?" Kerry suddenly exclaimed, causing the others to jump. Sure enough, leaning apprehensively against the wall of the church, was Dave. A closer look at him proved he was obviously very upset by the deaths of Luka and Abby, more upset than any one knew he could be.  
  
"Dave?" asked Kerry, hobbling over to him.  
  
He looked up and smiled weakly. "Chief."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Luka and Abby were my friends too, you know," he replied, defensively. "Best ones I had."  
  
She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around Dave's neck, and he buried his head in her shoulder, his body racked with previously unshed tears.  
  
The funeral was a somber affair. Hymns were sung, poems read, a touching eulogy given, some what shockingly, by Robert Romano, his eyes growing wet and his voice cracking as he read from his crumpled sheet of paper.  
  
However, the funeral was not giving any one closure, as funerals often do, for, throughout, people still wondered, 'How did they come to be in those coffins?' No one noticed the three police officers lurking at the back of the small church until the end, when they approached the unknown man, who had stood silently, on his own, for the entire funeral.  
  
Grace approached the man. "Excuse me, I know this is a very hard time for you, but could I plase have a moment of your time?" 


	5. Janko Kovac

JANKO KOVAC  
  
"Excuse me, I know this is a very hard time for you, but could I plase have a moment of your time?"  
  
The man looked at her, frowning, thinking she had gotten the wrong person, for he knew no one here. "Are you sure it is me you are looking for?" he asked, his tongue tripping over the foreign language, his words laced with a thick accent.  
  
"You are a relative of Dr Kovac, aren't you?" Grace asked. He nodded.  
  
"Then, yes, we would like to ask you a few questions."  
  
Janko shrugged. "If you think it will do you any help."  
  
"The priest is allowing us to use the vestry for a few moments."  
  
Janko followed her back into the church and into the vestry. His manners made him pull up a chair for her to sit on, before sitting on one himself.  
  
"What relation are you to Dr Kovac?"  
  
"His brother. My name is Janko."  
  
"When was the last time you saw your brother?"  
  
"Ten, perhaps twelve years ago."  
  
"Why had you not seen each other for so long?"  
  
"I suppose you have been told that he lost his wife and children during the war in our country?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, our parents had also died. I was all he had left. It broke him. He left. He ran away to America. To start a new life. We had spoken a few times since but he wanted to forget about his life in Croatia. "  
  
"What kind of man was your brother?"  
  
Janko smiled fondly. "Luka was a...how do you say? A "šaljivdÅ¾ina". He liked to joke. To play tricks on people. He was always laughing. You always knew Luka was coming for you could hear his laugh from far away. He liked to have fun and to go out. He loved his family. He loved his job. He was so happy when he married Danijela, and when they had Jasna and Marko. But...after they died he...went into himself. He barely smiled. It was as if he too had died."  
  
"Had you ever known him to be violent or argumentative?"  
  
"All boys are argumentative, no? He was my baby brother, only by a few years mind, but we used to argue, as brothers do. And everyone can get angry sometimes and shout. But violent? He only ever hit me once. I do not ever recall him ever hitting any one else." He looked questioningly at Grace. "Are you suggesting Luka shot Miss Lockhart and then himself?"  
  
"We are just trying tp decipher what happened so these two can finally be laid to rest."  
  
He sighed. "Perhaps that is the case. The last time I spoke to him he seemed unlike himself, a bit down, maybe a little crazy. But then he called a few days later to say he was engaged and he was laughing again. Though he was a bit drunk. As I said, we barely spoke any more. Maybe he did do that." He shook his head wearily. "I cannot tell you if he was capable of that."  
  
"Did you ever meet Miss Lockhart?"  
  
"Never. I had spoken to her I suppose maybe a few times on the telephone when I had called Luka. She seemed like a lovely girl. Always spoke to me, even though she did not know me. So much like Dani."  
  
"Mr Kovac, are you okay?"  
  
"I am as well as I can be. Do you have any more questions? If not I would like to meet some of my brother's friends. Then I have an early flight tomorrow."  
  
"Just one. I know you've said that you hadn't seen Luka in many years and only spoken to him briefly, but, would Luka have cheated on his girlfriend?"  
  
"Cheated?"  
  
"Um...had an affair?"  
  
"Luka? No, never! He was always very strict about being faithful to one woman."  
  
"Thank you Mr Kovac. You've been very helpful." 


	6. Janko's Theory

Friends Babe – Thanks for the great review and you're just gonna have to wait to find out what really happened.  
  
If any one has any suggestions as to what should've really happened do tell me 'cause I haven't actually figured that out yet.  
  
JANKO'S THEORY  
  
At the wake, everyone was reminiscing Luka and Abby's lives, when Susan noticed the tall guy sitting alone in the corner, looking morosely into his half empty glass. She walked over to him and sat on the neighbouring chair. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," he replied, not looking up.  
  
"I'm Susan Lewis."  
  
"Did you know my brother?"  
  
"You're Luka's brother?"  
  
He nodded. "Janko Kovac," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
She shook it and smiled slightly. "I used to work with your brother. We were friends."  
  
"Did you know Abby?"  
  
"Yea, me and Abby were quite close."  
  
Janko hung his head in his hands. "Why did this have to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. No one saw any of this coming."  
  
"The police still don't know what happened?"  
  
"Apparantly not. They haven't spoken to me yet."  
  
"I spoke to them after the funeral."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you have any theories as to what happened?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not really. I suppose...I don't want to think that either of them was guilty of murder. Sick as it is, I'd quite like to think they both commited suicide."  
  
"I know what you mean. So neither one of them is the bad guy."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But...I do not understand. How will they ever find out what really happened? And what does it matter if they do? It won't make a difference. My baby brother and his fianceé will still be dead, except then we will know how they died."  
  
"Maybe you're right. But I guess it's just to put everyones minds at rest."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"Honestly? I think Luka was the murderer. Much as I wish it was not so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am not sure. It just seems...possible. He has seen so much. There is no way it cannot have affected him."  
  
Susan sighed. "I doubt we'll ever know. But...what do you think happened?"  
  
"I think...I think they argued, and it got out of hand. Perhaps it got a bit violent and, without thinking, Luka pulled out the gun and shot her. Then he realised what he had done and then shot himself."  
  
"Can you really think that of your little brother?"  
  
"Yes. It pains me to, but yes. If I have to think it then I can believe it entirely possible."  
  
"God." 


	7. Susan Lewis

SUSAN LEWIS  
  
"Interview with Doctor Susan Lewis...commece...10:31 am." Matthew looked up at the blonde doctor. "Dr Lewis, how long have you known the two?"  
  
"I've known both of them for about three years, we all worked in the same hospital. Abby and I became close friends, Luka and I...not so close but we still had fun together."  
  
"Did either of them have a history of violence or suicidal tendancies?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Except...well, Luka did kill that mugger, but that was in self defense. He'd never intentionally hurt Abby."  
  
"What about Miss Lockhart?"  
  
"She was a recovering alcoholic, but never violent or suicidal. Both of them had had a bit of a bad past, see."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Abby's mother was ill...bi-polar and her father had run off. She'd had a bad marriage and, again, addiction to alcohol. And Luka's family all died in Croatia, and then he killed that mugger."  
  
"Did the two of them argue?"  
  
"Sure, they argued. What couples don't? But when they argued, they always made up. And they never hurt each other."  
  
"Did you know if either of them was engaged in an extramarital affair?"  
  
"No! Course they weren't! At least...I don't think. I suppose Luka always got along well with girls, and of course they wanted him, he was gorgeous and kind, but he loved Abby so much. And as for Abby...I don't think so. I mean, can you ever really be sure?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Do you have any idea why either Miss Lockhart or Dr Kovac would own a gun?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Okay, is there anything else you'd like to say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you Dr Lewis. Interview terminated 10:54am." 


	8. Kerry Weaver

Sorry it's taken so many years to get the next chapter but I've been busy with school as I'm taking my French GCSE a year early. Also I had a mental block – not shocking but there you go.  
  
KERRY WEAVER  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor Weaver?"  
  
Kerry looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Detective Di Marco. Could you spare me a few minutes of your time?"  
  
"You're working on Luka and Abby's case aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The red headed doctor nodded. "Okay."  
  
Matthew sat down in a chair opposite Kerry at the table and flipped to an empty page in his notebook. "What was your relationship with Doctor Kovac and Miss Lockhart?"  
  
"I worked with them both for about four years."  
  
"And how did they come across to you?"  
  
"How do you mean?" "Their personalities?"  
  
"They were both general nice people and tried to get along with everyone. Abby could be a bit grumpy sometimes but so are all women."  
  
"And Luka?"  
  
"He could have a bit of a temper on him sometimes."  
  
"Explain 'a bit of a temper' please, Doctor Weaver."  
  
"If someone upset him enough he could lash out. Say stuff. Sometimes hit people."  
  
"Did you ever know him to hit Miss Lockhart?"  
  
"No. Luka would never hit Abby."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because Luka is...was a gentleman and would never, ever, hit a woman."  
  
"Okay. How was he the last time you saw him?"  
  
"Not that good considering..."  
  
"Considering what, Doctor Weaver?"  
  
"Everything I say to you is confidential, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"About a week and a half before it happened, I, um..."  
  
"Doctor Weaver," pushed Matthew.  
  
"I had to fire Luka."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was drinking."  
  
"He turned up to work drunk?"  
  
"No, I'd only suspend him for that, as long as he hadn't hurt a patient. I mean I found him drinking at work. He denied it but his work had been getting sloppy and he was endangering patients."  
  
"No one else had mentioned this."  
  
"I certainly didn't tell any one else. I don't know if Luka did."  
  
"Did he tell Miss Lockhart?"  
  
"I don't know. I suppose he must have."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Weaver." 


	9. Surprise

Okay, it's only a very short chapter – I know – but I'm still suffering writer's block and this is all I can come up with.  
  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed – all have been encouraging.  
  
SURPRISE  
  
Grace, Mark and Matthew sat in her office discussing the case.  
  
"We haven't got any further," sighed Grace. "Everyone had told us the same thing – both were friendly with everyone, both had dark pasts, they loved each other and, as far as any one knows, neither were having an affair."  
  
"And I think everyone but Mr Kovac mentioned the mugging incident," added Mark.  
  
"Mugging incident?"  
  
"Yea. On their first date, a mugger attacked Doctor Kovac and Miss Lockhart. In self defence Doctor Kovac hit him."  
  
"So what's the problem there?"  
  
"Well, it was more than a hit and Doctor Kovac smashed the guys head into the pavement until he died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's the only major sign of violence though," said Mark. "So, as Grace said, we really haven't got any further."  
  
"We may actually have more information," replied Matthew.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was talking to Doctor Weaver, who is the chief of the ER and, therefore, was both Doctor Kovac's and Miss Lockhart's employer. She fired Doctor Kovac about a week before him and his fiancée ended up dead."  
  
"How come no one else mentioned this?"  
  
"No one else knew."  
  
"Why'd she fire him."  
  
"He was drunk. She found him drinking at work and had to fire him immediately."  
  
"This is starting to look more and more like murder and suicide on Doctor Kovac's behalf. Fired for drinking, killed a man."  
  
There came a knock on the office door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Detective DiMarco?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you who says they might have some information on the case."  
  
So, who do you people think this mystery person should be? Review and tell me 'cause I don't really have many ideas. And if you have a way you think this could end – tell me too – I'm still trying to work it out. 


End file.
